A Cursed Puppy's Love
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Just a fic that I wrote a very long time ago... God my writing style has changed so much... *sighs and shakes head* Rated T for language and abuse. (It is complete for now, but I may add a sequel in the near future...)


**A Cursed Puppy's Love**

(This is just a little fic that I wrote a while back. Please forgive any errors you see...)

My name is Joey Wheeler, I have blonde hair and honey brown colored eyes. I go to Domino high with my friends Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Tea.

Another thing, I'm cursed. By day a human and by night a dog, or really, a puppy.

None of my friends know about my curse, and of course my family doesn't know because all I have left is an abusive dad who is almost always drunk.

He's always beating me for any reason he can think up; A.) When I come home in the morning after disappearing for the night since he doesn't know I'm a dog, B.) because he feels like it, C.) I didn't prepare dinner quick enough or I didn't clean well enough, and D.) I usually always got detentions and came home late.

I'm also mentally abused by my worst enemy, Seto Kaiba, a 'hot' boy with chocolate brown hair and electric blue eyes. Okay, I admit that I have a slight crush on him, but he hates me and I guess I sort of hate him back, but not as much. Besides, I have to hate him, he would get suspicious if I didn't fight back with him, and I definitely didn't want him to know I liked him.

But all of that changed one fateful day when both he and I somehow managed to get locked in the school, alone, on the weekends.

-0-

"Boy where the hell have you been!?" I cringed at the sound of a slightly sober voice in the living room as I walked into the house after spending the night outside in the cold as a dog.

"I-" I started to say something but was cut off when my dad walked up to me and punched me in my stomach. I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain, but it didn't work so much as he then kicked me in my left leg, making me fall to the ground and literally lose my breath.

"You don't leave without my permission you fucking worthless mutt!" He screamed at me as he kicked me around and then finally left me alone. I lied there for a small amount of time, catching my breath before I realized what time it was and I slowly made my way to my room to get ready for school. Thankfully, it was a Friday.

I took a shower to calm down the aching pain and to get myself cleaned after a rough night sleeping in a box. I then went to my closet after the shower and grabbed out my uniform and put it on.

After, I walked outside, skipped breakfast and walked to school which was on the other side of the town.

I knew I was going to be late, but I didn't care. I always was late, but it wasn't my fault for that at all. It was partly because of the curse that I got these beating so early in the morning.

I finally got to the school and relief washed over me as it was still in the first bell range. I quickly ran to my locker without cringing in pain and then without watching where I was going, I ran to homeroom, but not before running into someone and falling flat on my ass.

"O-ow..." I mumbled and looked up to see who it was I ran into, or in the case I like to think of, ran into me... considering it was Se- er uh, Kaiba that I was facing.

"Watch where you're going mutt." He glared at me with his cold icy blue eyes and I had almost got lost into them if it weren't for the mutt comment.

"Hey! I'm not a damn dog!" In truth, I actually was a dog, but I wasn't about to tell him that, he would think I was crazy if he doesn't already. Which I see there being no reason for him to think of me being crazy!

He smirked. "Could have fooled me." He said and I growled and stood up, slightly wincing in pain.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with a cold-hearted bastard like you." I growled more fiercely as I ran to homeroom, Seto following behind me since we had the same homeroom and many other classes too.

I took my seat before the bell rang and sighed in relief. I then lied my head down on the desk and wrapped my arms around my head, falling asleep. You know, sleeping in a cold box can be very hard to get used to and to really sleep in so that's why I'm tired.

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

I walked into the classroom after Joey had and sat in my seat which was across from his since the teachers didn't like to hear us fight all the time.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Joey had fallen asleep again in class. Sometimes I worried about him. He was always more depressed than usual and he seemed to be in pain every time I saw him, as well as his temptation to sleep in classes. Doesn't he get enough sleep at his house?

I decided to ignore my thoughts and grabbed out my book, trying to concentrate, but every so often I would find myself glancing back at the sleeping 'pup'. You know, he resembled a dog in every way possible; he was fierce, he was caring, loyal, he had the innocence of a puppy and he was kind of cute.

Yes, I had a crush on Joey, so what? It's not like he likes me back; after all, I do insult him a great deal at school.

After a bit, I noticed people getting up to leave the class. I guess I hadn't heard the bell ring, but neither did Joey. I sighed and walked over to him, "Get up stupid mutt, you'll be late to Science if you don't." I said as he woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He really did look adorable like that, adorable and innocent.

_No!_ I mentally slapped myself as I shook away the not-so innocent thoughts of Joey.

"Hn?" I saw Joey look around and then his eyes went wide. "Shit!"

I chuckled secretly and watched as he darted out the door with his stuff, but I couldn't help but notice him wincing as he did so. I sighed and walked out, going to the next class, Science. But after Science, I would have to go back to work at Kaiba Corp. I hated being the CEO of the gaming corporation, but at least Mokuba, my little brother, seemed to like it.

-0-

My P.O.V~

I sighed as I was late to Science, but so was Kaiba, so I didn't mind since I wasn't the only one being lectured about being late and whatever else.

Mrs. Taylor was one of the few teachers who didn't know about mine and Kaiba's arguments and we preferred to keep it that way because she was strict, very strict.

"So the mutt was late again?" I heard the snarky comment of Kaiba and growled at him.

"You were late too so don't even try it." I glared at him and he glared back at me.

"Try what exactly mutt?" He smirked at my reaction, which I growled even more at him.

"Don't push it arrogant bastard!" I yelled at him.

We argued with each other and Mrs. Taylor had enough of the bickering from us.

"That is enough!" she yelled, slamming her fist on her desk, causing both of us to stop and look at her, my eyes were wide. "You two are in for a detention after school!" My eyes widen even further.

"B-but I can't!" Who knows what would happen if I was late getting home again. I'm guessing my dad would start to use props instead of his own fists and feet. I shuddered at the thought but then tried to shake off the feeling to not let the others see my reaction.

"You should've thought about the consequences before you come in my classroom arguing!" Mrs. Taylor yelled again and Kaiba and I immediately sat down, I didn't know how I would handle things after school. I glared at Kaiba with pure hatred and a hint of sadness.

It wasn't fair, why should I pay for things he starts? I will already have to answer to my dad about it, I can't stand it when the teachers yell at me, and I get plenty of that when I fall asleep in certain classes.

-0-

After School~

I sat in a vacant desk, my head buried in the palms of my hands. "My dad's gonna kill me." I whispered to myself. I then heard footsteps walk into the room and glanced up to see Kaiba, the reason I was in this mess.

"Well since you two are the only ones in the detention room, I'm going to be going somewhere else." the detention 'guard' got up and walked outside, locking the door.

I continued to glare at Kaiba and jumped up shouting at him. "Well I hope your happy!" I growled. "I wouldn't be in here if it weren't for your lame ass insults!"

Kaiba huffed and sat down on a desk, grabbing out his book to read it.

_I don't even know why I have a crush on him... _I thought to myself.

After about an hour or so, I noticed the time and thought detention was supposed to be over by now. I got up and walked to the door, finding it surprisingly unlocked. I opened the door and peeked outside, the halls were dark and vacant.

_Uh oh..._ I thought and my eyes widened in horror. I ran out the door and went to every possible exit in the school and found all doors to be locked. "No!"

Kaiba came up from behind me. "What in the world are you mumbling about."

"Damn it Kaiba! We're locked in here! Trapped until the weekend is over!" My eyes watered but I looked away so he didn't see I was about to cry.

"What the hell do you mean we're locked in?!" He questioned me, obviously not believing me. But I ignored him as I looked up at him in horror, my face paled. If we were locked in here for the weekend... then he would find out the truth about me. That I really was a dog!

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

"What the hell do you mean we're locked in!?" I questioned Joey, but he ignored me and instead looked at me with his eyes wide in fear and his face paled. I began to get slightly worried about him. "Joey?"

He seemed to come back to realization after a while and then shook his head and backed up, laughing nervously and I raised an eyebrow in question. He then pushed past me and ran down the halls. I sighed and decided not to follow him, since he was obviously upset about something.

-0-

My P.O.V~

I quickly ran to the bathroom and tried my best to clear my tears. "Damn, why does god hate me?" I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "Better yet… why does Kaiba hate me?"

-0-

8 o'clock~

I had an hour left before I changed into my dog form, and it was going to suck, but lucky me… I've been avoiding Kaiba everywhere I go. So he won't see me change, but I still think he's going to see me in my dog form. "Damn curse." I mumbled and sat down in a set out table in the cafeteria.

I watched the clock, hoping for once that I didn't have to change, but that wasn't going to happen because soon after the minute hand hit the 12, I changed.

Smoke surrounded me and then I was soon in my puppy form.

-0-

Set's P.O.V~

I finished reading my book and sighed. I was getting bored and I had work to do, but too bad for me I couldn't do it. But then again, I get to spend the weekend with my pup.

I walked out of the classroom I had been in and walked towards the cafeteria, hoping to find Joey there.

When I did arrive, I didn't find Joey, but I did find a small golden retriever pup. It had soft golden fur the color of Joey's hair and really the same honey brown colored eyes.

"Why is a little pup here?" I wondered, but as soon as he turned towards me, he got a scared look on his face and ran from me. "Hey! Wait, I won't… hurt you. Damn I scared him off." I mumbled to myself. "Gee, I scare people as well as animals." I sighed and followed the direction the pup went in.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was Joey's dog or maybe a stray that the teachers locked in here by mistake like us. When I got to the hall, I saw a glimpse of the pup's tail and gave a small microscopic smile as I followed him.

I came to a classroom and closed the door behind me, since I knew for a fact that the pup went in here. I didn't bother with locking the door since I knew dogs couldn't open doors that were shut.

"Come on out little pup." I called into the room and heard a small whimper in response.

I walked around the room and noticed the pup curled up behind the teacher's desk, it seemed he was injured, but I couldn't tell for sure. I knelt down and notice the puppy curl up tighter as if he was afraid of me, and for all I knew, he was.

I picked up the pup gently and stood up, carrying him out of the room and down towards the nurses office since I knew Mrs. Ray never locked her room. As soon as I got to the nurses office, I went inside and set the pup on one of the beds on a soft blanket and he gave a small whimper in return.

"Don't worry little pup; I'm not going to hurt you." I said and went to the cabinets to get the first aid kit.

-0-

My P.O.V~

I watched Kaiba in a curious yet frightened manner as he got the first aid kit out. I guess he does have somewhat of a soft side to him, but it doesn't matter because that would change if he knew who this 'little pup' was.

He walked back over to me and I slightly backed away, still afraid. He had a very small smile pasted on his face that I sort of noticed and I guess I calmed down a bit to that.

He gently put some ointment on my bruises and I winced as it burned. I will never in my lifetime get used to this; Kaiba's niceness towards me, nor the pain I get from the treatment to my injuries from my dad.

"Awe, I wonder who could ever hurt such a cute little pup like you." Kaiba whispered to me and I looked at him like he was crazy. This is a side of Kaiba I never expected to see, ever.

I calmed down even more as he petted me and I felt tired, one because of my pain, two because of all the quietness around, and three because I hadn't gotten a good amount of sleep in forever.

I yawned and Kaiba chuckled as I curled up in the blankets. He picked me up and walked carefully out of the nurse's office and he went back to one of the classrooms.

"If only Joey could see what I found." I heard Kaiba whisper to himself and I twitched my ears in confusion before drifting off to sleep.

-0-

5 o'clock~

I woke up early in the morning to typing, though I was still in my dog form which was good, for now anyway.

I had fallen asleep to being Kaiba's arms and he lied down on the floor with me curled up next to him. To be perfectly honest, I loved sleeping next to Kaiba, it was warm and comfy, something I hadn't experienced in a while considering that I was used to sleeping in a box outside.

"Hello little pup." I heard the familiar calm voice of my enemy, or so I thought anyway. I had kept hearing him mumble my name in his sleep, so either he was making fun of me in his sleep or he was… uh never mind. I'd rather it be the first one, or maybe in secret I hoped it was the second one. I blushed slightly at my thoughts.

I looked up at him to see him using his computer. I barked in reply to his 'hello' and then he closed his laptop and got on his knees. I padded over to him and cautiously looked him over.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself to you, have I?" He questioned but before I could even move, he continued. "I'm Seto."

_I know that..._ I thought and sighed, then sat down and barked again, knowing I couldn't talk to him at all. I looked to the clock and frowned slightly. I had two hours before I changed back into a human again.

"Do you have an owner?" I was taken from my thoughts by his question and stared at him, kind of confused and then I shook my head. "Well then I guess I can take you in. Hm, you'll need a name, so how about Ross?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. No way I was gonna take a pathetic name like that. I shook my head and he thought again. "Clover?" Thats a girls name! Again I shook my head to his reply.

"Ash?" No.

He frowned slightly and I looked down, I didn't like to see him frown or see him mad, but I guess I was kind of used to it.

"Then what about Joey?" He asked and I stared up at him, shocked, well really more than shocked as he mentioned _my_ name.

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

This dog was kind of irritating me as I named off a few names I knew.

"Ash?" I asked him and he once again shook his head no to the name. I frowned slightly at this and he looked down, but I didn't know why.

"Then what about Joey?" I asked again. I had finally said the name I really wanted to say and to be perfectly honest, I loved the name. I loved how it just rolled off the tip of my tongue.

The dog looked up at me as if he was shocked, but I couldn't tell and then after a few seconds or so of him staring at me he nodded. I think he likes that name.

"Then Joey it is." I smiled at this and he barked loudly, sounding pretty happy. I picked him up and petted him as he rubbed his head against my chest. Strangely enough, this dog reminded me so much of Joey, the boy that I supposedly hate and that hates me back.

-0-

My P.O.V~

I watched as Seto went back to his laptop and I followed behind him, a bit curious as to what he did. He sat down in the desk and I jumped up onto his lap, which surprised him a bit. I smiled as I looked to what was on his laptop, and it didn't surprise me much when I saw a bunch of file documents and what not.

"You know..." I looked up at Seto when he spoke. "You remind me so much of a boy I like, though I guess your a bit different as well." He chuckled at what he was saying and I looked at him, slightly confused. Boy... doesn't he mean girl? "You probably don't know him, but his name is-"

I looked away before he said the name and out of the corner of my eye I saw the time and my eyes widened. I only had a minute left till I changed back. _Uh oh._

I started to struggle in his lap and he let go of his grip on me and I dashed out of the room before he saw me change. I hadn't even got the chance to hear the name he was going to say.

When I finally changed back I went into a vacant room and sighed in relief. I spent the whole night with the one that I love, but he didn't even know it was me.

"The name he was going to mention to me before I dashed off, what name was he going to say?" I whispered to myself. I then shook the thought from my head and sighed, walking out of the room and heading to the cafeteria. I was kind of hungry after going the entire day yesterday without eating anything.

"What are doing wandering around the halls mutt?" I huffed and ignored the harsh call of Kaiba. I guess now because I was human, he was acting as his normal self... a total asshole. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, hoping to find something to munch on, and after a bit, I did. But I felt bad because technically it was stealing.

_Maybe they shouldn't have locked me in here then..._ I thought bitterly and heard the footsteps of Kaiba, and then I turned away from the entrance and nibbled on the food, not wanting to really see him, since all he did was insult me.

"Have you seen a small dog run through here?" I heard him ask and I froze lightly, but then sighed and shook my head.

"No... I haven't. Do you really think the teachers are stupid enough to lock a dog in here?" I questioned, annoyed and slightly afraid.

"They locked us in here, haven't they?" He sighed and sat down on the table. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find him later on."

_ Yeah well I hope it's night time when you find him... or in this case... me._ I thought and folded my arms around my head after finishing the food. "Well, if I'm locked in here, I might as well do the homework that was assigned." I said bitterly as I stood up and walked to the library.

-0-

7 o'clock~

I gripped my hair in frustration as I tried to do my math homework, but none of the story problems were making sense to me. "Gah! I hate math!" I exclaimed and slammed my head on the table, immediately regretting it as I felt a sharp pain go through it. "Ow!" I shouted and clutched my forehead. "Damn it..." I mumbled.

"Quit your whining stupid mutt, I'm trying to read." I heard Seto and growled harshly at him.

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched Joey from behind my book, pretending to read. "Ow!" He shouted and I tried not rush over there immediately to see if he was alright. "Damn it..." he muttered and I sighed as if I was annoyed.

"Quit your whining stupid mutt, I'm trying to read." I called to him and he just glared at me and growled. _He really is like a dog... speaking of dog,_ I frowned and sat up, _where is the little pup? I haven't seen him all day._ I thought and then turned my attention to Joey who was stalking over to me.

I looked at him with slight confusion until he slammed down a pencil and a math worksheet. "If my complaining bothers you so much, then why don't you do it instead." He growled again and I shrugged.

"Because it's not my homework, I finished mine in class." I replied simply.

He groaned and lowered his head. "Can you at least... um help me with it?" He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"What?" I questioned, smirking to myself. _Was the little pup actually asking me for my help?_ I thought, quite satisfied with the thought of it.

He frowned even more and looked away from me completely, sighing in frustration and defeat before turning back to me. "I asked if you could help me with it." He said, this time with more confidence.

I smirked wider at this. "Is the pup actually admitting his weakness to me?" I snickered as he threw a harsh and cold glare at me and he crossed his arms. I sighed as I was reluctant to return my satisfied smirk to my normal poker face and pulled out a chair for him to sit down in. "Very well." I finally said and after a few moments of him staring at me in shock, he decided to sit down and grabbed his math and his pencil.

-0-

Monday; 6:30 AM~

I smiled, content with the moment as I watched Joey play around with a pencil while we were sitting out in the hallways, waiting for someone to come to school and let us out.

"Hey little pup, have you at all seen another boy walking around here?" I asked the golden puppy in front of me and he twitched his ears while stopping what he was doing in order to look at me. I saw a slight flash of fright appear in his brown colored eyes but it quickly turned to confusion and he shook his head as if to say he didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

I frowned lightly and watched as he didn't waste any time to walk over by me and nudged my hand, instantly making my frown a small smile while I petted him.

We stayed like that for a little bit until I checked my watch and stood up, sighing and earning a confused look from the little pup as he sat up too. "I have to go find my friend, it's almost time for the teachers to get here for preparations for classes…" I said, and chuckled when I knew that the pup had no idea what I was talking about.

He barked, earning my attention and I reached down to pet him again, but instead he moved and prodded my watch with his nose and I stared at him before finally getting the hint that he wanted to know the time.

"6:58…" I said lightly but trailed as I saw a painfully familiar scared look come to his face and he whimpered before backing away from me and running off in a random direction. "Hey! Wait!"

-0-

My P.O.V~

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest room I could find that was farthest from where Set- I mean uh Kaiba was as I heard him call my name over and over, wanting me to stop running.

"Joey! Wait!" He called frantically and I whimpered more as I rushed into the room, hiding, fearful of what would happen if he saw me change. I knew I shouldn't have stopped running, I knew I shouldn't have went into a room that was closed off. "A-ha…" Kaiba panted as he quickly closed the door, locking it firmly, causing me to open my eyes wide as I turned around abruptly to stare at him, horrified.

_Oh god… please… let this all just be a dream…_ I thought, tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. _Something wake me up and tell em I'm just having a horrible nightmare!_

"Why do you keep running from me?" Kaiba asked me and I barked weakly in reply, shaking my head fiercely as I backed up, my tail between my legs and my ears lowered to my head. "Why do you run to hide when morning always comes? I don't get it."

The great Kaiba… clueless, now that's something that you don't see everyday… but it was something I wanted to see. It was better he didn't know… it was better that he didn't find out…

_ It was better that he wouldn't find out that I'm a…_

I closed my eyes tightly and barked harshly as smoke surrounded me, making Kaiba back away in shock and confusion. And just like that… I was me again, something I would never have been so horrified of until now…

_ A dog…_ I finished my thoughts out and lowered my head, tears now falling freely down my cheeks.

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe it; one minute I was standing in front of the golden retriever puppy that I had had to chase into this room and then the next… I was staring wide-eyed at… at Joey. I mean the real Joey, the boy I so admittedly liked.

"Joey…?" I questioned, shock evident in my voice, but that soon cleared away as I noticed tears falling to the floor. _Was he crying?_ I asked myself, taking a few steps towards him, acknowledging that he wasn't doing anything to move back.

I then noticed he was mumbling things to himself. "Why…?" He asked, seemingly to no one, but I knew the question was directed towards me.

"Why what?" I pressed. _Why was it that he was a dog?_ I asked myself, thinking this was all a dream, but knowing it was all too real.

"Why was it you that had to find out?!" He snapped his head up and glared at me.

"Joey-?" I was annoyingly cut off as soon as I heard the door open behind us and saw from the corner of my eye that a teacher had unlocked the door and helped herself into the room. I growled lightly but was surprised as Joey ran past me and out of the room, pushing past the teacher and running to who knows where. "Joey wait a god damn minute!" I shouted after him, not surprisingly getting nothing in return except odd glances from the teacher.

-0-

After school~

I growled in frustration as I left the school and headed to Kaiba Corp. I wasn't focused on anything right now except for what happened with Joey.

Obviously he was scared of how he thought I would react to seeing that… but why in the world did he have to run off without saying anything to me?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I let out another sigh and continued to walk around, wallowing in my thoughts for a bit.

I hadn't seen Joey at all at school and I tried asking his friends if they had seen him but no one had; only a few teachers saw him that morning, running out of the school and running off into a direction that was quite unknown to them.

I shook my head of all thoughts as soon as I entered my work, planning on confronting the mutt the next time I see him.

-0-

My P.O.V~

As soon as I had gotten home, I was met with the worst. My dad was home and he was mad… no, mad was an understatement. He was absolutely furious that I was gone all weekend.

I tried to explain that I was locked in school all weekend, but nothing worked as I was met with the worst punishment, which caused me to stay home all day, locked inside my room, instead of going to school to my friends or going back to see how S- Kaiba reacts to me being human. If he would act any different than he already does.

I sighed deeply and looked at my alarm clock; it was 8:46. I frowned and looked towards my door before looking out the window, noticing it was storming now.

That's funny, it wasn't storming a few minutes ago… or maybe it's just me?

I shook my head and grabbed a jacket that I found at school and put it on me. It was a little big for me and for some reason had a pleasing and familiar smell to it, but I didn't think much as I opened my window and jumped outside, walking towards the park and hoping to god that no one sees me change.

-0-

At 10 PM~

I panted frantically as I raced through the puddles, my golden fur soaking wet and covered with mud, cuts, and bruises of all sorts as I ran from a couple of punk kids.

_ Damn it!_ I barked as I slipped in a puddle and coughed as I inhaled some of the muddy water and shook my fur, turning back to see them on me.

These stupid kids just had to see me change… god must really hate me.

I yelped as one of the kids pick me up by my neck. I growled and struggled harshly.

"Heh, well if it isn't the stupid mutt! Joey Wheeler! I had no idea you were really a pathetic little thing!" The kids laughed and I gulped, struggling more.

_Let me go!_ I barked loudly and then my eyes widened as I was thrown towards the sidewalk. I yelped and whimpered as some of my cuts were deepened and my fur got more torn. I slowly got up and turned towards the gang, growling and trying my best not to appear scared anymore.

The kids laughed and walked towards me in a simple manner, causing me to back up with each step they took and then something hit me.

_Hey wait… this place seems familiar…_ I thought, turning to the building beside us and my eyes widened. _Kaiba Corp! So that means… wait, what time is it…? Shit! He's going to see me! I already don't want to show anymore of my weakness to that guy! He'll never let me live it down!_

My eyes widened again as I was picked up another time. _Oh god… please help me…_

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

I sighed in relief as I looked to the clock, noticing it was 10:30 already. I looked back at my computer and shut it down, closing it up afterwards and putting it in my bag.

All I wanted to do now was go home and sleep.

"Mr. Kaiba sir," I stopped and looked towards a girl who happened to work here and narrowed my eyes at her, causing her to squirm under my gaze.

"What is it?" I questioned, or more like demanded. Well, I was tired and I had way too much on my mind to deal with petty problems that my employees have created.

"U-um there are a b-bunch of kids in the front of the uh building sir…" she mumbled and I raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "It would appear that they are causing a racket out there." She finished and I sighed.

This will be the last problem I deal with today. "Very well, I will see what I can do. Go back to work." I ordered and she nodded before scurrying off.

I growled lightly before heading outside to deal with the little problem and got out the main doors before seeing a bunch of stupid teens messing with a dog.

_Wait… a dog…?_ I blinked and stared at the dog that was being kicked around. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I snapped at the kids who immediately stopped with kicking around the dog and turned towards me.

"Kaiba?! What are you doing here!"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I growled and stepped towards them, seeing Joey all banged up on the ground, just staring at me, fright clearly evident in his sweet honey brown colored eyes.

"Go home, this is our problem and we're just getting rid of it." The kids grinned and kicked Joey again before I lost it, glaring at them.

"Leave Joey the fuck alone, got that!" I growled.

-0-

My P.O.V~

I watched, scared out of my mind, the scene before my eyes. I couldn't believe it at all. Kaiba was beating up a bunch of punks just to protect me. He must really not hate me then, or maybe he's doing that just because he thinks he's the only one who can torture me.

I shuddered at that thought and at the scene of the fleeing kids; all of them bruises and wet and dirty from the mud they trampled in as Kaiba was doing to them what they did to me, minus the severe cuts and cruises.

I flinched as I noticed Kaiba kneeling down next to me, brushing through my fur lightly to smooth it out. I whimpered at his touch and he frowned.

"Are you okay Joey…?" He asked me and I looked away, backing away from him, admitting that I was now completely terrified. "Can't you see that I won't hurt you?" He asked me and I looked up at him, frowning as I saw the evident hurt flash across his eyes.

_I-I'm sorry…_ I whimpered again and winced as I crawled forward and brushed my muzzle against his hand, causing him to lightly smile again.

"I'm so sorry Joey…" he whispered, petting me and I looked at him, confused. He just shook his head and wrapped his arms gingerly around my body, picking me up. "Come on, we need to get you treated and cleaned."

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

At 1 AM~

I had walked to the near-by vet since it would've taken a bit longer to walk to my home and had reluctantly handed my little pup off to the lady who worked there.

And I was now sitting in the main room, bored and now almost wide awake with what's happened. A few hours ago, Joey had been tortured by a stupid gang that runs around outside at nights.

I wonder if they knew he was really Joey or not. Most likely since those kids never once treated an animal bad unless it was for a very 'good' reason. And from my knowledge, Joey's been in a few gangs a year or so ago. But as his friends have told me, he quit the gangs and he said that he wanted nothing more to do with them.

I waited a little while longer until I heard a soft bark and looked over at the door to see the lady and Joey coming out, Joey running around with some bandages around him, but he seemed fine.

"I'm guessing by his condition he's a stray?" The lady asked me and I hesitated before nodding.

"Is he okay?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer already from how Joey was acting but I needed to hear the full of it.

She chuckled lightly. "A few cuts and bruises here and there and he had a few fractured bones, but nothing that a few days of good rest won't fix. He looks like he needs the rest more than the ointment." She said and then added with a small smile as Joey came up to me and I picked him up, petting him lightly as he yawned. "He has a strong spirit. I'm surprised though that a puppy as young as him would survive something like that."

I nodded thanked her as I walked out, now heading home. "You owe me mutt." I whispered to the now sleeping pup in my arms.

-0-

My P.O.V~

At 6:45 AM~

I woke up to the smell of bacon and perked my ears up, yawning before lifting my head and looking around. I was in an unfamiliar room.

"Joey! It's good to see you awake now!" I heard the familiar childish voice and looked to the doorway to see Mokuba.

_Mokuba? He knows who I am too…?_ I thought and sat up, barking in reply, not bothering to hide my confusion.

"Seto told me what happened." He said and smiled wide. "I think it's really cool that you're a dog!"

I smiled but then frowned. _So that means that I'm in… Kaiba's home?_ I thought, looking around again before sitting up fully and stretching, wincing slightly. _I wonder how I ended up… here…. Wait a second! I remember now!_

I jumped down onto the floor and padded over to Mokuba, smiling up at him as he knelt down and petted me. I barked in response and he laughed.

'I was being beaten by a bunch of kids that belonged to a gang I used to be in and then Kaiba came to my rescue and then he took me to a vet and… then took me here…'

"Mokuba, is the mutt awake yet?" I perked my ears up as I heard Kaiba's voice.

"Yeah!"

I walked out into the hall, watching as Mokuba went running off. "Well you can go on to Yugi's now." Kaiba replyed, coming into view as I walked to what looked like the main room of the house.

-0-

Seto's P.O.V~

I smiled as Mokuba and the little pup came into the livingroom. It was only 6:50 so it was to be expected for him to be a dog.

"Hm, so the mutt really is finally awake." I said, earning a small growl and a glare from Joey as he barked in reply to what I said and then confusion spread across his face.

He tilted his head lightly as if to ask 'how long'. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll explain everything in a bit." I said and he whined, causing me to smirk.

After a bit, Joey was a human, Mokuba was at Yugi's home with his other friends and I was watching Joey eat the breakfast I made for him.

"How long exactly have I been asleep?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"About a day or so." I answered and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You must've really been tired." At that he gave me a frown and looked down at his plate.

"Um yeah, I guess." He mumbled and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? Don't you get enough sleep at home?" I questioned and he seemed to flinch when I said the word 'home'.

"Um well… I… um… I-I guess… yeah." He said and I sighed.

"You best tell me the truth. I'm going to figure it out sooner or later anyway." I said and he lowered his head, his eyes closed.

"My dad doesn't know I'm a dog… he can't know…" he whispered and then added. "So to hide it from him, I had to sleep outside and not in my own bed."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at what he said, still very much confused on the matter. "Why can't your dad know? More importantly, why doesn't he know?"

He looked away at that question and kept silent, making me a bit frustrated and slightly angry.

"Joey." He looked up at me when I said his name and he frowned, but then gained a slightly angry look.

"Why are you asking anyway? You don't care." He snapped and I sighed, not bothering to cover up and of my emotions right now as I normally would.

"Wrong." I stated simply and he looked shocked at that, and I could tell he was about to say something but I shot him a stern look that quickly made him rethink his decision to say anything, which gave me the chance to continue. "I do care. I care what happens in my puppies life. Especially what's hurting him." I growled at that last sentence and he looked away from me.

"I… he…my dad…" He sighed and finally looked up again, shaking his head. "Why?" He questioned.

"What?" A sudden wash of déjà vu came over me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why… do you care…? All you have ever done is make fun of me and get me into trouble." He said and I sighed, leaning back into my chair.

I don't care if he hates me after this, but I really did need to tell him and stop hiding my feelings. I stood up from my seat and walked over to his side, aware that he was watching my every move. "I care…" I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, smiling softly at him. "I care because I love you Joey and nothing will ever change that, not even you changing from a human to a dog." I answered and watched as his eyes widened at what I said.

-0-

My P.O.V~

My eyes widened as he said the last bit of info and I was just about to faint if I weren't so damn happy. He actually did like me back, not only that but he _loves_ me.

"I… you…. Kaiba-?" I was cut off my his graceful smile and when he shook his head.

"Seto." He stated simply and I felt nervous.

"S-seto…?" He nodded and I looked down before looking back up with a soft smile of my own. "You really mean that?" I asked.

He gave me a stupid look and then chuckled. "Of course I do. Do you really think I would lie about this?" He asked and I hesitated before shaking my head in answer. "Now, before this goes any further, will you please answer my question?" He asked and I immediately frowned again, looking down.

I didn't really want to tell him about my dad, but I guess it was for the best. I took a deep breath and let it out before lifting my gaze up to his. "I guess… you could say me and my dad aren't exactly… um well what I mean is our relationship as father and son isn't what others would call okay…" I sighed, confusing myself.

"What do you mean?"

"H-he…" I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away, continuing my sentence the best I could, "b-beats me…"

"What!?" I snapped my head up at the sudden loudness with Kai- er um Seto's voice. I saw the anger in his eyes and instantly regretted what I said.

"K-kaiba… p-please don't do anything that you'll regret." I pleaded as he backed away from me and turned to the door. I frowned and stood up quickly, grabbing onto his arm. "Seto, wait!"

He turned back towards me and I flinched, but still held my grip, not wanting to let him go. "Joey…"

I shook my head fiercely and hugged him tightly. "Please?" I pleaded.

"Why? Why do you want to protect that bastard!? As far as I know, he caused your life hell." He growled and I shook my head again.

"He… he's my dad…" I mumbled, my eyes filling with tears. He sighed and gave up, hugging me back.

"Fine, Joey, I'll leave him alone. For now anyway." He said and I then sighed in relief.

"Seto… you know, I like you too." I finally said, wanting to get the words out. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I know that." He said back and I smiled at him. "And I also know you probably don't want to go back to your dads, so Joey, would you like to live here with Mokuba and I?" He asked me and my eyes widened slightly.

"R-really? I-is that okay?"

"Would I really ask if it wasn't okay? Mokuba would certainly love the company."

"What about you?" I couldn't help the little giggle that cam after my response as he smiled.

"I won't mind if you stay either. Besides, I'm tired of waiting and being worried about you." He answered and I smiled wider, not wasting another second to close the distance between us and kissed him.

He was a bit surprised, but he soon recovered and was kissing me back with just as much passion and desire.

"Seto…?" I leaned my head on his chest after the kiss and yawned.

"Yes, puppy?" He asked.

"Thank you."


End file.
